Bleecker's Further Than I Reckoned
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: It was going to be just a fun trip for Racetrack and his girl. They had no idea how things would change. "Lilli, Bleecker's definitely further dan I reckoned." Race Rated T for newsies' violence. RacetrackxOC (On hiatus.)


_**This is a special birthday present to **__**To bE mY HEaRt! Happy Birthday, my twin! ;D**_

_****__****_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies! Just this story which I bestow as a gift. X3

* * *

_**Introduction**_

It was just supposed to be a nice little trip to see the Statue of Liberty. It was suppose to be just him and her. Just a day trip with her, then back to her house on Bleecker Street. It was going to be a special trip between the two of them. Nothing bad would happen, right? Or so Racetrack thought. You could just say he forgot that n-e-w-s-i-e-s also spells "trouble" and that B-r-o-o-k-l-y-n spells "double trouble." Maybe he did forget, or maybe... maybe he just chose to ignore it. This would be the last time he would forget something like that.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Ain't It a Lovely Day? (_Racetrack's POV_)

"Gorgeous. Just plain gorgeous," I said as I took Lillian's hand.

She blushed eva so slightly. "Thank you, Thomas."

"Race. Just call me Race, Lilli. No need ta act formal."

She giggled softly. "But Thomas just fits you better."

I sighed. Dat's about the only t'ing I can't get her ta do. I can sweet talk her inta almost anyt'ing 'cept gettin' her ta call me Race or Racetrack. "You ready?"

"Always ready." She smiled at me.

I grinned wide. "We're goin' somewhere extra special taday."

"Oh? Where?" Her eyes twinkled wit' excitement.

"You'll see." I winked at her and pulled her gently afta me.

"Oh, Thomas! Please tell me!" she begged as we hurried to catch a trolley.

"Call me Race an' I might tell ya," I teased as I paid for our tickets.

She gave me a pouty look as we took our seats. I can tell she don't want ta call me Race. Oh well, she'll find out soon enough where we headin'.

* * *

The wind blew softly as we got off the trolley. It was gonna be a lovely day.

"Here we are, Lilli," I said as I helped off the trolley.

She gasped softly as she saw the Statue of Liberty in the distance. "Thomas..."

I grinned. She had been wantin' ta see the statue for a long time. Her family didn't have the time ta take her, so I had made the time just for her. "Ready to go see it up close?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand as we weaved our way through the busy streets. We stopped ta get a bite ta eat before we went on the ferry over ta the statue. Lillian was full of excitement as she chattered away as we got neara ta the island. I felt so proud of myself for makin' her so happy, but den dat's my job, ain't it?

"Oh Race, it's so wonderful!" she cried out happily as she pulled me onta the dock and towards the statue.

I grinned an' just let her drag me along to the tour of the gigantic statue. She was enjoyin' herself which made me happy. Ta be honest, I've been ta dis statue dozens of times I'm almost sick of seein' it. I'm doin' dis just for Lillian.

* * *

It had been a wonderful day, but I was startin' ta sense somet'in' was off about. It may just be me since Lillian don't seem ta be bothered. We were comin' back down the stairs since the tour had just ended, and well, I just had dis odd feelin'. Was someone followin' us? I glanced casually behind me. No, no was dere. Not unless dey were hidin' in the shadows but I doubt dat.

"Something wrong, Thomas?"

"Eh? Oh nuthin', Lilli," I replied quickly as I hurried down the stairs ta catch up wit' her.

She gave me a slightly worried look as we made it down ta the lobby. "Something is bothering you isn't it?"

I shook my head again. "I'm fine. I just uh thought I hoid somet'in' behind us dats all."

She raised an eyebrow but left the conversation wit' dat. She left me ta ask one of the guides a question leavin' me ta just hang out by myself. I just walked around outside while I waited. Dere wasn't anythin' interestin' ta do anyways.

"Pssst."

I straightened.

"Psssst. Ova here."

I glanced toward the whisper. It seemed ta be hidin' behind some bushes by the buildin'. I cautiously approached the bushes. "Who's dere?"

A soft chuckle came from the bushes. "You'll find out soon enough. Meet me at the top of the statue right before it closes."

I frowned. "An' why should I do dat?"

The chuckle came from the bushes again. "If you don't want your goil ta get hurt, I suggest ya do as I say."

I clenched my fists. "What's dat?!"

"My friend, Masked, is rather good at slippin' in an' pretendin' ta be someone he ain't."

"Where do ya have Lilli?!" I demanded.

"Meet me in the statue an' you'll find out."

I growled. "Come out you coward!"

The bushes shook some an' I readied myself to attack, but to my disappointment, a squirrel just darted out. Whoeva dat was, was probably gone now. I hissed through my teeth. I shouldn't of left Lilli by herself. What was I thinkin'? Dis ain't Manhattan.


End file.
